The Morning Walk
by JChrys
Summary: Ed can't sleep. Maybe he just needs some fresh air, and coffee? Takes place around ep 19 of anime. Rated for slight language due to a certain alchemist.


My first try, so please be kind! Constructive criticism appreciated. 

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it, and I apologize for this to anyone that does.

_tickticktick_5:15_tickticktick_5:15_tickticktick_5:16_tickticktick_

Ed sighed, put down his pocket watch. Sleep, which was illusive for him on most nights recently, had become downright impossible. He sat up, glanced out the window at the still sleeping city and the full moon beyond, and then over at his brother.

And decided it was time to go for some coffee.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going out."

"Brother, it's.." Ed could hear rustling, a slight clink of metal as Al sat up. "…still dark outside. Try to get some sleep. Besides, the guards will see you."

"Not this time. And I can't sleep – been trying for hours. I'm just going out for coffee. I'll be back soon; got a meeting with Hughes at 8. Cover for me?'

"Don't I always?"

"Thanks, Al. I'll bring you back something."

"Yea, right. I've heard that before."

Ed opened the window, and kneeled on the sill for a moment. Hearing no cry of alarm, he grabbed the drainpipe next to his window, climbed to the ground and sprinted to the relative darkness across the street. He ducked behind a fence and waited to see if anyone had noticed his departure from the dorms. Still not hearing any alarm, he grinned to himself, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked casually in the general direction of the nearest coffee shop.

Despite a well-documented hatred of getting up in the morning, Ed loved walking in the early morning hours. It was quiet, the streets mostly deserted, and it was still dark. The dark offered him a certain amount of anonymity, and with that, freedom. Wearing a sweatshirt and jeans and with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, he was no longer Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of the People. Instead, he was an almost 16-year old with insomnia and a need for a decent cup of coffee. At least he hoped he looked that way. He certainly felt like it….

_Were those footsteps? Ah, damn it, who saw me leave? _

He continued to walk casually down the street, hoping and dreading at the same time that whoever was following him would yell "Stop!" He really didn't want to consider any other possibilities at that moment.

Whoever was behind him wasn't saying anything. And the footsteps were getting closer.

_Okay. Whoever it is, isn't from Central – they would have yelled something at me by now. So that leaves…_

Ed still did not want to consider THAT possibility. His last close call, merely a month ago, had been entirely too close. Which was the reason why he had guards in the first place. And was also why he was not supposed to be out, by himself, in the dark. He started scanning the street ahead, looking for somewhere, anywhere to hide and see who it was following him.

Ed spotted a narrow alley just past the next building. He turned into it, still walking casually, and immediately ran to the opposite side of the alley, staying in shadow as much as possible. He leaned, glanced back up the street. Whoever it was tailing him had stopped, and appeared to be looking around. The person appeared to shrug, and then continued walking the same direction Ed had been going. When he reached the next streetlight, Ed realized who had been following him, and relaxed a little.

It was Hughes.

He was still standing under the streetlight, glancing around as if he was looking for someone. Ed considered giving up his cover for a moment – then thought better of it and slunk further into the shadows of the alley. He'd be seeing Hughes in a couple of hours anyways, and Ed was in no mood for Elicia pictures this early. Plus, this was the first time he had had to himself in weeks. Ed pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, and ducked behind a stack of trash bins.

He heard footsteps approach the entrance of the alley, then stop. Ed peeked between the bins, and saw Hughes look down the alley, shrug and walk back the way he came.

_Too close. Entirely too close. I have got to work on a better disguise…_

Ed waited a few moments behind the trash bins, then crept over to the alley's entrance. No one was walking either direction. He grinned to himself, started walking back towards the direction of the coffee shop, this time a little faster. Al would be starting to get worried.

Hughes walked to the next corner, stopped in front of a storefront,_and changed._

Envy peeked back around the corner just in time to see Ed walk back out of the alley.

You naughty little pipsqueek. Lucky for you I'm under orders and can only watch, for now. You won't be so lucky next time.

Envy stood there, watching Ed for a moment, then continued to follow. This time from a more discreet distance.


End file.
